Prince x Prince
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: siapa bilang seorang pangeran harus hidup bahagia dengan seorang putri! Pangeran dengan Pangeran lah yang TERBAIK! - itulah awal dari kisah adik laki-laki seorang fujoshi yang berakhir jatuh cinta pada teman satu klubnya! AoKaga!


**Prince X Prince!**

 _Kagami Taiga | Aomine Daiki_

 **Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no Basuke** (黒子のバスケ), _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 **Warning!**

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai** **.. Kalo ngga suka** Yumi saranin jangan baca.. :3

Happy Reading.. \\(^o^)/

.

"Hime-Nee! Kenapa semua bukumu selalu menceritakan percintaan dua laki-laki?"

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah kegelapan tampak menatap heran semua koleksi buku kakak perempuannya yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Namun ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari kakaknya, kakaknya malah semakin asyik mengetik sebuah cerita dilaptopnya.

"Hime-Nee.. Jawab aku dong!"

Anak laki-laki itu mulai merasa kesal karena kakaknya tidak menyawabnya. Ia mendekati kakaknya dan menarik-narik lengan baju kakaknya. Hime merasa sangat terganggu dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh adiknya yang baru kelas 1 SMP itu, ia pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Taiga kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Hime menatap pasrah adiknya.

"Karena kau tampaknya begitu suka, tapi kau tidak membiarkan ayah dan ibu tahu tentang semua ini."

"Taiga, aku ini sudah kelas 3 SMP. Jadi ayah dan ibu tidak perlu mencampuri apa yang aku suka kan.." Hime asal menjawab.

Taiga merasa sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban kakaknya, ia pun memanyunkan bibirnya lalu ia menatap tajam kakak perempuannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyukai percintaan antar pria?! Kau bahkan membuat cerita tentang dua pangeran! Bukankah dalam dongeng biasanya para pangeran selalu berakhir dengan tuan putri?"

"Kagami Taiga! Dengarkan aku!"

Kali ini entah kenapa Taiga hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap takut kakaknya. Kakaknya tampak lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya, sesekali Taiga hanya bisa menelan ludah karena aura dingin disekitar kakaknya. Kakak Taiga memanglah gadis yang sangat cantik, tapi jika ia sudah mulai marah kecantikannya itu bagaikan ilusi semata.

"I-iya.." Taiga tergagap.

"Dengar ya Kagami Taiga! Aku, Kagami Hime, seorang fujoshi sekaligus author Light Novel! Kau tahu itu kan?!"

 **GLUP!**

Taiga kembali menelan ludahnya. Kali ini keringatnya mulai bercucuran, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya barusan. Tiba-tiba kedua mata Taiga langsung tertuju pada tangan kanan kakaknya yang kini sudah mencengkram sebuah _manga_ yang cukup tebal, tangan itu seolah siap memukulkan buku itu kapan saja ia mau.

" _Di-dia akan memukulku!"_ batin Taiga.

Ia pun segera menunduk dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, ia takut kakaknya akan benar-benar memukulnya dengan keras seperti yang biasa dilakukannya pada Taiga sejak dulu.

 **Pluk..**

" _Eh?_ "

Taiga pun mendongak, ia terkejut mendapati kakaknya tersenyum dengan manisnya padanya. Bahkan kakaknya tidak memukulnya dengan keras, namun ia hanya menepukkan buku itu didahi Taiga dengan lembutnya.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu, Taiga?" Hime tersenyum simpul.

"Hi-hime-nee! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu!"

"Hahaha.. _gomen, gomen.._ nah daripada kau penasaran, lebih baik kau baca saja ini. Ini cukup ringan untuk pemula sepertimu. Itu masih level BL, setelah kau cukup tahu nanti akan kupinjami level Yaoi."

Taiga menatap cover _manga_ itu dengan seksama. Tampak dua orang laki-laki tengah berpelukan dengan wajah memerah, mereka tampak begitu bahagia. Taiga sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya memberikan _manga_ itu padanya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa aku harus membacanya?" Taiga tampak semakin bingung.

"Taiga, dengar ya.. Pasangan Putri dan Pangeran, siapa yang menentukan hal itu?!"

"ta-tapi kan banyak donge..."

" _Stttt!_ Seorang **Pangeran** dengan **Pangeran** adalah yang **terbaik**! Ingat itu Taiga!"

Kedua mata Hime tampak begitu berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memerah, nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Ia begitu bersemangat memberitahukan segala yang ia suka tentang BL dan Yaoi.

Taiga hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap takjub kakaknya. Baru kali ini Kakak perempuannya bersikap begitu baik pada Taiga. Menurut Taiga sendiri, kakaknya terlihat lebih cantik dan lebih bersinar daripada biasanya.

" _Jadi Pangeran tidak harus dengan Putri ya.. Sepertinya menarik.."_ batin Taiga.

.

 _ **3 tahun kemudian**_

.

"Oi, Ta-i-ga. Nanti pulang sekolah temani Hime beli game Yaoi terbaru ya?" Hime berbisik sambil memasang tampang imutnya didepan wajah adik laki-lakinya.

"..."

"Jangan diam saja dong, Kagami. Aku kan sudah berusaha merayumu!"

Hime memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia merasa sedikit kesal dengan sikap adik laki-lakinya yang hanya terdiam dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Hime pun berusaha melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah adik laki-lakinya yang tampak bengong itu.

"Hoi, kau kenapa Kagami?!" Hime tampak sedikit cemas.

"Ah? _Iie.._ "

"Lalu kenapa kau terdiam?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa.. Hanya saja sudah lama sejak kau memanggilku dengan namaku kak.."

Kagami kembali berjalan. Ia kembali membaca _manga_ yang telah dibacanya sejak tadi. Ia memasukkan manga itu dalam sebuah sampul buku lain, tampaknya ia tidak mau ada orang lain tahu apa yang tengah dibacanya sekarang.

"Oii, Kagami.. Antarkan aku ya.. _O_ _-_ _ne_ _-_ _gai.."_

"Baiklah. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku membaca ya, _Hime-Nee.._ "

Kagami tersenyum ringan. Ia mengusap rambut panjang kakaknya perlahan. Kini Kagami sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi daripada Hime. Dan mereka bersekolah disekolah yang sama, di SMA Touou.

"He? Kau masih membaca _manga_ itu? Kupikir kau sudah tidak menyukai _Yaoi_ lagi sejak masuk SMA?"

"Kau itu berisik sekali kak.. Sudahlah, kita bisa telat nih."

Kagami menepuk pelan dahi kakaknya, ia lalu berjalan cepat memasuki gerbang SMA Toutou yang tepat 5 meter didepannya. Hime pun ikut berlari mengejar adik laki-lakinya itu.

Saat Kagami dan Hime berjalan memasuki gerbang, semua orang pasti akan berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka dan memandang takjub ke arah Kagami bersaudara itu. Mereka tampaknya telah menjadi bintang sekolah, bahkan Kagami tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menjadi terkenal seperti itu.

Sejak pertama kali masuk SMA Touou Kagami memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tim basket Toutou, ia berhasil menjadi pemain reguler hanya dengan sekali tes saja. Sedangkan Hime, dia sudah terkenal akan kepintaran dan kecantikannya sejak 2 tahun sebelumnya. Dia juga merupakan seorang ketua OSIS yang dapat diandalkan sejak dulu.

"Hoi, Kagami. Nanti beneran ya temenin.."

"Iya-iya, nanti aku teman..."

 **BRUUUK!**

Kagami menjatuhkan bukunya. Ia telah menabrak seseorang yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Kagami pun segera membungkuk untuk memungut bukunya, namun seseorang telah memungutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh.. Bukuku.." guman Kagami pelan.

"Ah.. _warui.._ "

Tampak seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap tengah menyodorkan buku yang dijatuhkan Kagami pada Kagami. Laki-laki itu tampak tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Sesekali laki-laki berkulit gelap itu mengacak-acak rambut birunya sambil menguap cukup lebar.

"Ah, A-aomine Daiki-kun.." wajah Kagami sedikit memerah.

Hime sedikit terkejut mendengar adik laki-lakinya menyebutkan nama seseorang dengan wajah memerah seperti itu. Namun laki-laki berkulit gelap itu tidak kalah kagetnya dengan Kagami. Ia lalu menatap tajam Kagami dengan kedua mata birunya itu.

"Hmm? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya dengan nada cukup tinggi.

"Hmm.. etto.. A-aku anggota reguler tim basket SMA Touou! D-dan Momoi-san sering mencarimu karna kau jarang sekali latihan.. te-tentu saja aku tahu na-namamu.."

Kagami berbicara dengan terbata-bata, ia bahkan hampir menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Wajah Kagami juga tampak begitu merah, ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajah merahnya itu.

Hime menatap heran adik laki-lakinya itu. Ia tidak menyangka Kagami bisa bereaksi seperti itu pada seorang laki-laki. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya bagi Hime melihat wajah Kagami lebih merah dari tomat matang seperti ini.

Setelah cukup lama menatap Kagami, Hime mengalihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki berkulit gelap bernama Aomine itu. Ia menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Dia pria yang cukup _hot_ menurut Hime, Hime bahkan berpikir Aomine sangat cocok menjadi seorang ' _Seme'_ jika dilihat dari tinggi badan dan juga postur tubuhnya.

" _Dia akan menjadi perfect Seme!_ " pikir Hime.

"Hee... Satsuki mencariku? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu.." Aomine menjawab sambil menguap lebar.

"Te-tentu saja karena kau tidak datang latihan!"

Kagami memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia tampak kesal karena pertanyaan Aomine barusan. Aomine sendiri merasa tidak mengerti kenapa Kagami tampak kesal, ia hanya menatap malas Kagami dengan kedua mata birunya itu.

" _Kenapa dia seperti itu? Dan kenapa wajahnya merah seperti itu?"_ batin Aomine.

Ia lalu menatap Kagami dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala berkali-kali. Tapi setiap Aomine melakukannya hal itu hanya membuat laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman dihadapannya semakin salah tingkah! Kagami bahkan terlihat semakin menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya. Sesekali kedua mata merahnya menatap mata Aomine, namun saat mata mereka bertemu ia akan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Hoi-hoi.. apa-apaan dia? Kenapa tingkahnya jadi aneh begitu? Ah.. tapi dia terlihat manis juga seperti itu.. Akan kugoda dia sedikit.._ " pikir Aomine.

Tiba-tiba saja Aomine mengusap pelan kepala Kagami dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua matanya menatap wajah Kagami dengan tatapan datar.

 **DEG!**

Jantung Kagami berdegup kencang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Aomine, yang jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan Aomine membuatnya sangat gugup dan berdebar sekarang. Wajah Kagami pun semakin memerah.

" _Wow.. wajahnya memerah.._ " pikir Aomine.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang latihan lagi.. Tapi kau harus mau main _one on one_ denganku.."

Untuk sesaat Aomine berhenti bicara, ia memandang ekspresi wajah Kagami yang tampak begitu terkejut dengan wajah yang begitu merah ditambah dengan sedikit air mata diujung kedua mata merah Kagami.

".. itupun kalau kau mau.." Aomine menambahkan.

"... A-aku.. aku mau.." Kagami menjawab sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Hime, kakak Kagami, menatap heran adik laki-lakinya yang tampak begitu terkejut dan bahagia itu. Ia terus saja menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

" _Kenapa Kagami tampak begitu canggung? Apa itu karena..."_ batin Hime.

Ia lalu melirik ke arah Aomine. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi, namun melihat adik laki-lakinya seperti itu membuat Hime menyadari satu hal! Adiknya seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta!

"Dai-chan!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dari kejauhan. Aomine, Kagami dan Hime langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Mereka bertiga melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak berlari mendekati mereka.

"Momoi-san?!" Kagami terpekik.

" _Ohayou, Kagami-kun_. Hari ini kau akan datang latihan lagi kan?" tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Hmm.." Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan.

Momoi tersenyum mendapati Kagami mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Ia lalu melirik tajam ke arah Aomine yang kini tampak menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sendiri.

"Dai-chan! Sampai kapan kau akan bolos latihan seperti ini?!" bentak Momoi.

Dengan cepat Aomine menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua jari telunjuknya. Ia memasang tampang malasnya lagi sambil melirik ke arah lain. Ia sangat tahu kalau Momoi akan memarahinya lagi kali ini.

"DAI... mmmphhh.."

"Berhentilah membentakku, Satsuki! Gendang telingaku bisa pecah jika kau membentakku terus.." guman Aomine sambil menutup mulut Momoi dengan tangannya yang besar.

"hhmm.. puuah... Kalau begitu jangan bolos latihan dong.."

"Tenang saja, aku nanti datang kok, karena aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang.."

 **DEG!**

Wajah Kagami memerah. Aomine menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kagami, Hime dan Momoi. Aomine berjalan menjauh sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kagami-kun apa kau tahu se...suatu? Ka-kagami-kun?"

Momoi melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Kagami, namun laki-laki berambut merah kehitaman itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Momoi lalu menatap Hime, dan Hime hanya mengangkat bahunya saja karna ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan mengejar Dai-chan, aku permisi dulu Hime-senpai.."

" _Jaa naa..._ " Hime melambaikan tangannya.

" _Jaa.._ "

Momoi berlari menjauh, ia berlari mendekati Aomine. Saat itu juga Hime menatap tajam adiknya yang tengah terpukau pada seseorang berkulit gelap yang tengah berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

" _Di-dia mau datang kar-karna aku?!"_ batin Kagami tidak percaya.

" _Ini tidak mungkin!"_ pikir Hime.

.

tbc

.

uuuuurrrgggghhh!ヽ(´Д｀ヽミノ´Д｀)ノ

jangan lupa 'review' ya..ヾ（＾ヮ＾)ﾉ

see ya next chapters!


End file.
